


red lip, classic (thing that you like)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [29]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, High School, Making Out, POV Alice Cooper, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Alice loves a lot of things about Hermione, but her penchant for tiny skirts is probably in the top ten.





	red lip, classic (thing that you like)

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Alice/Hermione - skirts.

Alice loves a lot of things about Hermione, but her penchant for tiny skirts is probably in the top ten.

She has to admire it—she admires daring of any kind. Hermione wears tee shirts that barely cover her stomach and patterned leggings that stretch tight across her ass whenever she bends over. She’s always sex and temptation personified, but it’s really those damn _skirts_ that make Alice wild.

“Freddy couldn’t keep his eyes off you today,” Alice says, shoving Hermione down the hallway and into her bedroom. When she slams the door shut, the trailer walls shudder around them. “He was half a second away from humping your leg like a dog.”

“Be nice,” Hermione tuts, but she’s hiding a laugh. She secretly _loves_ it, all the attention, be it from FP or Fred or that slick private school boy who hollers at her from his BMW. But Alice is the only one who gets to _touch_.

“I’m always nice,” Alice says. She pushes Hermione against her dresser, urging her to sit on it and wrap those long legs around her waist. Plastic perfume bottles and lipstick cases clatter to the floor. “I think this is my favorite so far,” she purrs, her hands disappearing under Hermione’s pleated plaid skirt. “Good thing I’m not Catholic or I’d develop a complex.”

Hermione gasps when Alice’s short, cherry-red nails scratch against her thighs. “ _You’re_ a complex,” she says, and they laugh into each other’s mouths, hands roaming and skirts quickly discarded.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's "Style."


End file.
